whats a family?
by ReturnOfSnowHawk
Summary: max and the flock are safe, but for how long? they deal with common teenage issues of the day


Hey long time no see fan fiction people I haven't been on this since I was fourteen! So wish me luck I'm diving straight into the deep end writing a story and posting it up ^_^ I was actually asked to write this on my old profile but I wrote the first draft very badly so I have to re write it slightly better.

Max's POV

The world was completely safe now, the school was destroyed. The world didn't burn. But people were still wasting electricity and fossil fuels like they were going to last forever. Which they won't, but I'm not going to waste my time in standing in front of them telling them everything when they will just refuse to listen.

I get to be free now, just me, Fang, the flock and of course homemade cookies. My mom and Ella make features in our lives now and again but for the most part we stay in our own homes. But I'm not telling you where exactly, I don't want to be huddled in the corner of my room suffering from panic attacks.

The flock and I love the lazy nights in, nowhere we had to be, no one to hide from, just us the sofa, popcorn and a movie. It was Nudges turn to pick the movie, _Mean Girls. _Some off putting chick flick, which was basically about a normal well behaved girl turning into a slag to get a lad. I really don't think Angel and Nudge should be watching this for role models.

Fang kept meeting my eyes from his chair, like he was trying to tell me something but couldn't do it in front of everyone. What was he thinking about? I couldn't work it out.

-Movie ended-

Angel was sound asleep on my lap, she looked healthy now. Not slightly yellow from bruises, not too thin, she had full rosy cheeks and glossy hair. I lifted her into my arms and walked to her room. She wouldn't stay in her room for too long though. Shed wake up from a nightmare and stumble into either Gasman's or Nudges room. We all still struggle.

I heard the soft clicks of bedroom doors as everyone made their way silently to their room. I padded softly to my own room bidding Iggy a good night before he disappeared for the night.

Yanking my jeans off me clambered into bed, pulling the covers up close to my face. A warm and safe nest in this crazy unsettled world.

_The soft hum of machines stirred me, that bloody TV was left on. I went to sit up when I couldn't. My eyes flashed open focusing into the white light. A furry face was leaning over me, watching me closely. 'You told me you wouldn't come back here max!' Ari said his voice horse and empty. How was Ari here! There was a cut above his eye where blood was slowly oozing out. 'Oh Ari' I sighed going to lift my hand but finding it tied down. Yanking at the restraint I finally realised where I was 'Ari why are we here!' I begged him 'how is the school here?' he looked at me with sad eyes and only said one thing 'to breed' he turned his back on me and walked away. _

'_ARI!' I screamed after him 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO BREED!' he didn't come back and he didn't answer, just them two white coats came in carrying a little dish. 'It's time for the artificial insemination of subject twelve' they said one grabbing hold f my leg. 'lets do it the easy way, just relax' _

_I started kicking out against them screaming, nails dug deep into my legs trying to control me, my wings tried breaking free from my back to help with the struggle. One looked up at me 'max it's a nightmare!' with fangs voice _

'_Don't lie to me!' I screamed again and suddenly the restraints from my right arm was gone so I pulled my fist back and swung it _

It hurdled straight into Fang. He gasped and clutched his eye. 'Fang!' I cried 'I'm so sorry, but I was at the school, Ari was there! They wanted to..'

'It was a nightmare max' fang broke me off. 'He held my shoulders comforting me, 'the school is gone, Ari is gone remember' he kissed my head then went to stand up.

Clutching his hand 'will you stay in here with me tonight?' he nodded then clambered into the covers with me. I leaned over and kissed him 'thank you'

His eyes came alive in the darkness, something I had never seen before. He pulled me close and kissed me, I didn't want to run this time, it felt nice, warm and safe.

We continued to kiss, heads slanting and holding each other close then Fang trailed his hand down my side hooking his thumb in my pants. He stopped kissing me and looked for permission.

This was new uncharted territory, but I was liking it even though I had never felt this way ever.

TADAH! Well that is the first chapter done I guess, more will follow, but for now that me done. I need to make a few disclaimers and one HUGE thank you.

I do not own maximum ride, sadly. I do not own any the flock...maybe Iggy... but anyway James Patterson owns them all.

I cannot remember who asked me to write this story I still had the notes on what to write but I do not have your name, I hope it was at your standard and that you liked it, if it was you just message and say and I'll give you credit for the idea!

I do not write lemons -_- I have no idea how to, if you really want that as a lemon PM me and I'll write it with a new rating.

Also a HUGE THANK YOU to my wonderful fiancé, azza010 he got me back into writing and helped me stay strong through the hardest times that kept me away from writing and being me.


End file.
